


Studying and Sleeping is for Chumps

by waterpots



Series: a book called "something cynical" [3]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: College AU, I'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: Binnie just wants to study. Minkyung suffers. Kyungwon is a saving grace but how???





	Studying and Sleeping is for Chumps

**Author's Note:**

> [5/30/17] HELLO!! oh my girl fic exchange!! https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/6570.html
> 
> sleep y bear is here ʕ´•ᴥ•ʔ how are you? I hope you're having a good day. i love you <3

Binnie coughed once, rubbing her eyes. She didn’t like being awake, and she definitely didn’t like being awake in a place that wasn’t her own dorm, but she had too much studying to do and Jiho refused to stay up with her, not to mention Seunghee and Hyojung had commandeered the common room for a Disney marathon, with their stupid majors and not having finals. 

Thankfully, Minkyung and Kyungwon were equally apt to not sleeping, and their common room was left mostly free at nights (it was impossible to traverse during the day, as Binnie had discovered one day when she came in unannounced and was shot in the face by a marshmallow. Eunwoo insincere apology is still a point of anger for Binnie).

They also stayed up with her as well, Minkyung hurriedly cramming for a biology final and Kyungwon lazily lying on the couch, her feet on Minkyung’s thighs without regard for the other girl, not that Minkyung seemed to mind. She had headphones in, intently watching her screen.

Binnie groaned, seated on the floor across from them, pulling out another sticky note from a pile she had next to her books and writing a note to herself. Minkyung, finding the perfect opportunity to momentarily distract herself from her studying, quirked and eyebrow at Binnie, prompting her to speak.

“I have to go back to the library and find another book,” Binnie said, looking between her laptop screen and the sticky note. “I need another source for this research to be thorough.”

“Isn’t this the paper you’ve been writing for weeks?” Kyungwon asked, finally distracted from her laptop, moving the headphones so one was on her ear and the other was behind it, allowing her to hear Binnie but still play her music.

“Yes, and I’ve found a completely new topic I need to be researching for it.”

“Can’t you just wikipedia stuff and then claim it was prior knowledge? Professors are pretty lax about that stuff?” Minkyung added.

“How someone like you made it into the honors college I will never understand,” Binnie said with a scowl.

“Life is not about who knows the most, but who is the smartest,” Kyungwon said sagely, nodding to her laptop.

“What are you even doing?”

“Watching The Bachelor. Not quite, actually. It’s some other country’s version of it. Not in any language I can speak.” Minkyung let out a laugh and Binnie balked at Kyungwon’s words.

“Don’t you have a final tomorrow morning?” Minkyung asked.

Kyungwon hummed. “8:30. Ancient Greek Music. We have to read that stuff. Have you ever seen it? My god it looks so ugly. And they worked in funky intervals. I don’t know why I’m taking this elective but here we are.”

“You’re going to fail,” Binnie said.

“I’ve made it this far, and I can always just drop out.” Binnie could never understand the inner mechanisms of Kyungwon’s mind, but it seemed to work for Kyungwon, so there can’t be too much judgment to be had. It wasn’t like she was much of a high achiever.

“Is anything good happening in the show?” Minkyung asked, leaning slightly to try and see the screen. Kyungwon moved it a little so Minkyung could see.

“It has no subtitles so I’ve just kind of been making up the story as I go. This one right here,” she points to something on the screen. “I’ve been calling her Eunwoo--I don’t know their names, she’s who I’m rooting to win it.”

“Why Eunwoo?”

“She’s Eunwoo’s ideal self. She jumped into the fountain in the first episode. Wasn’t even drunk.”

“They’re usually scripted,” Binnie cut in, and Kyungwon gave her a look. “They cut out her drinking and stuff so it looks like a crazy sober decision.”

“Well, damn, I can’t tell that sort of stuff!”

“Can I watch it with you?” Minkyung asked. Kyungwon grinned, the sort of grin that comes from someone who planned non-productivity this whole time, and her plan was just beginning to come to fruition.

“I can plug it into the TV,” Kyungwon said.

“I’m still studying!” Binnie tried to object, but Kyungwon was already getting up, already moving past where Binnie was, plugging a cord in so that it would play on the TV. “Seriously!”

On her way back to her seat, Kyungwon shut Binnie’s laptop, lightly pulling the girl by the arm to the couch, situating Binnie in between the two of them. This wasn’t where Binnie wanted to be, but Minkyung’s arm, which appeared to be casually slung over the back of the couch behind Binnie, was acting more to stop Binnie from jumping up and grabbing her studying materials. She’d been successfully trapped by two people who probably knew infinitely more about taking care of her mental health than she did, and she could feel only resignation to her fate, focusing on the tv show.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
